1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf putting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf putting stroke trainer apparatus wherein the same permits adjustment and exercise training of a golf stroke by a golfer to provide and train a consistently repeatable putting stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has set forth various training aids to permit golfers to practice various golf strokes. Such prior art devices have not been completely satisfactory due to their permitting various repositioning of a golf club during a stroking procedure, or alternatively permit excessive wrist rotation while a golfer secures a golf club negating effective golf stroke training requiring a straight line repeatable golf swing during use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. RE 32,397 to Self, et al., wherein aligned elastomeric members, including a central loop receive a golf club therebetween, with underlying alignment member to permit visual alignment of the golf club during a stroking procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,875 to Miller provides a golf training aid wherein spaced telescoping rails are pivotally mounted at their forward and rear ends to align a golf stroke during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,319 to Liner provides a putting stroke practice device utilizing flexible side webs mounted to forward and rear rigid plates to permit detection of a faulty golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,684 to Sterling wherein a rigid jig member is slidably mounted about spaced parallel rails to effect practice of a golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,755 to Scelzo sets forth a golf practice device wherein a plurality of spaced bars mounted overlying a surface wherein the spaced bar is provided visual alignment of a golf swing for practicing thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved golf putting stroke trainer apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting a repeated golf swing and exercise thereof in a repeatable manner to effect improvement of a golf swing in the playing of the game of golf.